


La oscuridad prohibida

by Shatiossaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Good Uchiha Obito, Hinata/Kiba slowburn, Kakashi/Obito - Freeform, M/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Multi, Nara Shikamaru/Temari - Freeform, NaruSasu freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sai/Naruto - Freeform, Sakura se dio cuenta, Sakura/Ino -friends with benefits, Sakura/Naruto best friends, Sakura/Rock Lee, Sannin - Freeform, SasuNaru freeform, Shy!Kiba, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Strong Haruno Sakura, Strong!Self-confident!Hinata, Tags May Change, Team 10 besties, Tenten/Rock Lee best friends, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatiossaka/pseuds/Shatiossaka
Summary: Sasuke descubre la verdad de Itachi antes de dar el golpe final y su mundo se derrumba; su venganza ya no tiene razón de ser. No dejándose llevar por el odio por primera vez en su vida, por fin Sasuke regresa a Konoha de vuelta a aquel que siempre ha sido una constante en su existencia, para enfrentar juntos una amenaza mayor.NaruSasu, SasuNaru.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Regreso

Por fin, Sasuke tenía a Itachi justo donde lo quería: su mano alrededor de su cuello y las puntas de sus pies apenas rozando el suelo.

-Por última vez, aunque no existe ninguna excusa que pueda redimirte, ¿por qué?

Los ojos rojos e iracundos de Sasuke enfrentaban al _sharingan_ de su hermano, quien tosía sangre agarrándole de las muñecas en un intento desesperado por zafarse de la presión en su garganta. Le sonreía, lo cual solo aumentaba el enfado del menor de los Uchiha, que apretó su agarre en respuesta.

-¿¡Por qué!? - Los ojos de Itachi se revolvieron en sus cuencas, exhalando su último aliento antes de dejar caer todo su peso. Sasuke alzó el mentón, altanero, hasta que vio al cuerpo sin vida volatilizarse. Chasqueó la lengua. De nuevo le había engañado con una ilusión del _tsukuyomi_.

Intuyó una presencia a su espalda, y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, sintió como unas agujas ninja le clavaban al suelo, boca abajo, incapaz de usar su _sharingan_.

Itachi se acercó, sin un solo rasguño, hasta quedar a apenas un par de pasos de distancia. Cuando iba a alcanzarlo se giró bruscamente, justo a tiempo de esquivar los _kunai_ que se clavaron en el tronco con el que se había intercambiado el menor. Tras la estampida de armas, Sasuke le miraba fijamente.

-¿ _Mangekyou_? ¿Cómo...? - El puño de huesos que se cernía sobre él no le dejó terminar la frase. Rápidamente despertó a su propio _susanoo_ , y ambos se batieron en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo en el que ninguno era el más fuerte.

-¡¿Por qué, Itachi?! - Sasuke gritaba, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina del momento por el que tanto había peleado, por la ambición que le había hecho abandonar todo lo demás. La pasión característica de los Uchiha guiaba sus acciones y palabras en un momento de tantísimo clímax.

El _susanoo_ de Itachi paralizó al de Sasuke. Por unos instantes se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos intensamente.

-Te lo mostraré. - Contestó, calmado incluso en una situación como aquella, actitud solo contribuía el desespero del otro.

Esta vez Sasuke sí que pudo notar cómo entraba a un _tsukuyomi_. Itachi le mostró toda la verdad. Su amor por Konoha, el conflicto político con los Uchiha, y su papel de agente doble. Como, a pesar de todo, había elegido a su aldea por encima de su familia, y la forma en la que terceros le manipularon para usarlo en pos de sus propios intereses. Su apabullante amor por su hermano pequeño, que superaba todo lo demás. No se dejó ni un solo detalle de la historia.

Cuando el _tsukuyomi_ acabó, Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban de pie frente al otro, alejados unos diez metros y sin un solo rasguño, al igual que cuando había empezado su combate. Después de todo, había sido una pelea de ilusiones, y el único _jutsu_ que empleado había sido el _sharingan_.

Por primera vez en lo que parecían horas y que probablemente habían sido apenas unos minutos, sus ojos recuperaron el color azabache que caracterizaba a su clan. Las orbes de Sasuke lloraban sangre, confundido y sin saber qué hacer por primera vez desde aquella fatídica noche, sintiéndose invadido por una profunda fatiga.

-¿Lo entiendes, Sasuke? - Murmuró Itachi con un tono de voz apesadumbrado, acercándose lentamente al lugar donde el otro se derrumbaba con su mundo. - Sasuke. - Se agachó frente a él, levantándole el mentón para que le mirara, aunque no pudiera verle tras las brumas del llanto. - Sasuke. Lo siento. No ha pasado un segundo en el que no me arrepienta. No espero tu perdón, porque no hay manera de eximir mi infamia. Por muchas disculpas que profiera nuestro clan no va a volver. Pero lo siento, Sasuke, lo siento tanto. Eras inocente y genuino hasta que yo te corrompí con mis injurias. A día de hoy sigo considerando cómo podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera. De lo único que no me arrepiento, y nunca me voy a arrepentir, es de haberte puesto por delante de todo. Siempre has sido lo más importante para mí, hermanito. Siento no haber sido un buen hermano mayor, ni haber sido un buen ejemplo. Siento no haber estado para ti en tus momentos de duelo y en tus logros y avances como _shinobi_. A pesar de mi negligencia, te has convertido en alguien fuerte y digno de portar el nombre Uchiha. Sasuke. - Con su mano libre, Itachi golpeó con dos dedos la frente del menor, esbozando una sonrisa. - Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sasuke le agarró por las muñecas, llorando en silencio. Las lágrimas habían limpiado la mayor parte de la sangre de sus mejillas.

-Lo entiendo. Quiero ayudarte a proteger lo que más amas. Déjame ayudarte. - Susurró en un hilo de voz, sin permitir que se le quebrara. - Volvamos juntos a Konoha.

Itachi, emocionado, no pudo hacer más que estrecharle entre sus brazos.

* * *

Dos orbes azules se abrieron completamente en medio de la noche. La luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana abierta de par en par confería un tono añil con destellos de un mágico blanco a los ojos desorbitados de Naruto, quien rápidamente se levantó de la cama para vestirse lo primero que encontró y saltar por la ventana.

Reconocería ese chakra en cualquier lugar, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que él en concreto pudiera percibirlo, aún si el otro hubiera intentado ocultarlo.

La señal del chakra condujo sus pasos al exterior de la gran aldea, más allá de los frondosos bosques que la rodeaban en su totalidad. Corría con el corazón en un puño, convencido de que aquella vez no era un sueño. Estaba a su alcance. Sus zancadas certeras entre los árboles le acercaban cada vez más. La adrenalina se mezclaba con el afán, marcando el ritmo frenético de su carrera. No deceleró progresivamente, sino que se paró súbitamente allá de donde provenía la energía.

Y lo vio. Parecía que también se había detenido de repente. Se dejó caer de las ramas, aterrizando justo frente al otro, que no se amedrentó ni un ápice.

-Sasuke.

Si bien los iris zafiro de Naruto reflejaban en su mayoría desconcierto y una leve esperanza, resultaba imposible pasar por alto en su mirada clara y honesta un atisbo de desconfianza. Sasuke no le culpaba por ello, a fin de cuentas en sus últimos encuentros no se habían puesto precisamente a charlar tranquilamente y con camaradería sobre hazañas de su infancia alrededor de una taza de té. Naruto tenía motivos más que justificados para la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento.

El Uchiha no respondió. El reto intrínseco en los ojos del otro era suficiente para prender la llama de la competitividad y cargar contra aquel que probablemente era el único que se encontraba a su mismo nivel. Cualquier excusa era buena para dejarse llevar por la química que los atraía y medir la fuerza entre los dos.

Naruto le esquivó por los pelos, al tiempo en que otros dos clones se materializaban para bloquear a Sasuke y abatirlo contra el suelo, bloqueando con su propio peso brazos y abdomen, sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Sasuke sonrió ladino cuando lo tres pares de ojos se giraron en la dirección por la que había venido, y aprovechó la ocasión para patearle lejos de su cuerpo y zafarse de él.

El rubio se levantó del suelo con cautela, mirando fijamente la figura de Itachi, que apareció caminando sosegadamente entre la frondosa vegetación del País del Fuego.

Sasuke seguía sentado en el suelo cuando su hermano le alcanzó, observándole con reprobación. Ambas miradas azabaches se clavaron entonces en los orbes confusos de Naruto.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿A qué habéis venido? - Naruto empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber avisado a nadie más. Si lo que planeaban era un ataque, no había manera de que pudiera contener a ambos Uchiha a la vez. Aunque si aquello irremediablemente acababa en puños, defendería su hogar hasta el final.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que no se estuvieran echando al cuello del otro le confundía a tal extremo que no se dio el lujo de recalar en aquel hilo de pensamiento. Además, se trataba de Sasuke. Por innumerables ocasiones en las que Naruto ya se hubiera dado con un canto en los dientes, siempre le daría otra oportunidad.

-Naruto. -Inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo, conciliador. -Nos gustaría tener una audiencia con la _hokage_ tan pronto como sea posible.

-¿Se supone que voy a llevar a dos ninjas de rango S, fugitivos de Konoha, que aparecen en medio de la noche sin ser anunciados derechos a la _hokage_? -Cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho, levantando el mentón con superioridad. - Si queréis dar un paso más vais a necesitar hacerlo mejor que eso.

Sasuke, que no había dejado de mirarle, chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que decidía finalmente incorporarse.

-¿Estás sordo, _dobe_? Tenemos asuntos urgentes que tratar con la _hokage_. No tenemos tiempo para jugar contigo.

-¿Qué significa eso, _teme_? ¿Me vas a decir que de la nada has decidido volver por tu propio pie y junto con la persona a la que juraste venganza? - Gesticuló en dirección al interpelado. - No os voy a dejar pasar a vuestras anchas. Si queréis ver a la vieja Tsunade es bajo mis condiciones.

-Tú... - Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante en posición amenazante, preparado para saltarle a la yugular. Le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Su orgullo ya estaba lo suficientemente en jaque como para acceder voluntariamente a doblegarse ante su rival. El brazo de Itachi interponiéndose frenó cualquier ofensiva que estuviera por iniciar. Itachi le mandó una mirada de advertencia. En su situación, no podían permitirse dejarse llevar por la arrogancia. Tomó una profunda bocanada con la esperanza de conseguir algo de paciencia. Alzó las palmas en señal de sumisión. - Hn.

Tras avisar a algunos _anbu_ y otros _shinobi_ que patrullaban la zona y se habían acercado al sentir el aumento del chakra del _kyuubi_ , Naruto les escoltó al despacho de Tsunade, saltando sobre los tejados en medio de la noche. Aún si no hubiera habido luces en la calle, la luna llena era lo suficientemente brillante como para mostrarles dónde pisar. En el camino, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke de reojo. Todavía no sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello, pero no podía evitar el optimismo arrollador que florecía y crecía en su interior. No quería pecar de ingenuo pero, ¿era posible que Sasuke hubiera vuelto por fin?

Había pasado poco tiempo desde su última pelea, pero a Naruto le daba la impresión de que con cada encuentro sus facciones se volvían más marcadas, más firmes, más fuertes y definitivamente más atractivas.

Al llegar a su destino, Tsunade les observó entrar uno a uno en su oficina, apenas alumbrada por la luz de la luna. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, apoyando los codos y escondiendo su expresión tras sus dedos entrelazados. Cerró los ojos brevemente, preparándose mentalmente.

-Más vale que tengas una buena excusa para haber jodido tu preciosa posición de infiltrado en las filas de _Akatsuki_. - Al acabar la frase, levantó la cabeza con una mirada amenazadora que habría amedrentado a cualquiera.

No era el caso de Itachi Uchiha.

-Así es, Tsunade- _sama_. - Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en una reverencia que indicaba sumisión y respeto. Ambos chicos se giraron al verle, con diferentes grados de sorpresa plasmados en su rostro. - Tengo información precisa sobre la localización de la persona que buscábamos.

La _hokage_ asintió con gravedad. Entonces su vista se fijó en el menor de los hermanos, sopesándolo.

-¿Y tú? Si crees que voy a dejar volver a mi hogar a un ninja fugitivo la llevas clara.

Itachi dio un paso al frente.

- _Hokage-sama_ , la información tiene un precio.

Un mechón de la coleta rubia cayó sobre su hombro al girar la cabeza en un gesto entre asombrado y divertido.

-¿Me estás poniendo condiciones, Itachi? - El silencio que siguió solo contribuyó a que la tensión aumentara. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Tsunade se echó a reír, llegando incluso a golpear el escritorio.- Vosotros los Uchiha no paráis de sorprenderme. Está bien, tú y tu hermanito podéis quedaros. - Recuperó su expresión grave, señalando a Sasuke. -Pero no pienso dejarte sin vigilancia ni un solo segundo. Naruto.

El mentado enderezó la espalda, reconociendo el tono autoritario que no aceptaba réplicas.

-Ya es tarde, así que se van a quedar en tu casa. Os espero mañana a primera hora para discutir el tema en profundidad. A los tres. - Los miró uno por uno, y acto seguido permitió por primera vez que una pequeña sonrisa ladina se abriera paso en sus labios.

No hacía falta que lo dijera en voz alta, porque tras esa sonrisa se podía leer perfectamente su bienvenida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que os guste, dejadme una limosnita en forma de comentarios. <3
> 
> Maravilloso momento para retomar la escritura, en plena época de exámenes. Planeo subir un capítulo semanal, ya tengo la historia un poco avanzada y el argumento bastante claro. 
> 
> Los extranjerismos están en cursiva porque sin ellos se pierde la esencia.
> 
> BTW, ¿Alguien sabe por qué en el fandom Sai está obsesionado con el pene de Naruto?


	2. Reinicio

Naruto no recordaba haber pasado una noche tan tensa en toda su vida. En el fondo, le resultaba hilarante ver cómo dos miembros del clan Uchiha, tan dignificados y altaneros, dormían en un _futon_ sobre el suelo. Esa misma certeza fue la que le dejó dando vueltas en la cama, y pasaron bastantes horas hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño. Por eso se repitió que no era de extrañar que se hubiera despertado tarde para la cita con Tsunade, gracias a una patada de Sasuke que le hizo caer de la cama, y de la que estaba seguro que le saldría un cardenal más tarde. O quizá no, teniendo en cuenta el chakra de Kurama.

-¿¡Era necesario que me tiraras de la cama, _teme_!?

El aludido solo le miró con suficiencia, y Naruto pudo intuir el atisbo de sonrisa maliciosa que se empeñaba en ocultar.

-Llegas tarde, te estamos esperando. - Con esto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el interior de la casa, presuntamente en dirección a la torre de la _hokage_.

Naruto se apresuró en vestirse y salir volando. Sabía de primera mano lo corta que era la mecha de Tsunade. Se coló por el amplio ventanal de la oficina de la líder de Konoha y del País del Fuego, encontrándose con un par de caras desconocidas, que desprendían tenuemente el chakra con el que había pasado la noche. Naruto asumió que mientras sus intenciones no estuvieran claras, lo más seguro era usar un disfraz para cubrir su identidad. Sin embargo, al ver que quien entraba era el propio Uzumaki, dejaron caer su disfraz.

Kakashi también se encontraba allí, apoyado contra el ventanal por el que acababa de ingresar el rubio con un aire de desinterés, aunque no había ni rastro del Icha Icha Paradise, lo cual era una prueba concluyente de su seriedad. Vagamente pudo recordar que el tema que les atañía y al que él había llegado tarde tenía que ver con su _sensei_. Ambos compartieron una mirada que apenas duró una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para transmitir una comprensión y respeto mutuos.

La mirada que Tsunade le dirigía era una clara reprimenda. Hacía tiempo que no le miraba así, probablemente porque no eran muchas las veces en las que Naruto le desobedecía hoy en día. O sí, pero como él era su ojito derecho, ella acababa por entender y empatizar con sus razones.

-Kakashi, Itachi, os quiero aquí en media hora para avisarme de vuestra partida. Ya podéis ir a prepararos. - Los despachó con un gesto de la mano, ante lo cual ambos desaparecieron. - En cuanto a vosotros dos...

Naruto y Sasuke habían orbitado irremendiablemente hacia el otro, dejándolos a escasos centímetros sin que ninguno fuera consciente. Saltaba a la vista, además de la evidente atracción, la tensión entre ambos. La noche anterior apenas habían podido cruzar un par de palabras, y el intercambio de la mañana no había sido demasiado elocuente. Naruto no acababa de comprender las razones y pensamientos de Sasuke, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo en cuanto la oportunidad se presentara.

-Muchachito insolente, tengo una tarea para ti. - Comentó con cara de soberbia, analizando el perfecto esmalte de sus uñas rosadas.- Tu retraso me da a entender tu poco interés en tu trabajo, así que no vas a cobrar por esta misión. - Entonces le clavó la mirada, y una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en sus labios. -Vigila a Sasuke Uchiha.

Ahora entendía por qué desvelaba detalles presuntamente privados ante alguien del que no se fiaba del todo. El rubio apretó los puños.

-Como no te quiero merodeando a tus anchas... - intercaló entre la mirada letal dirigida al Uchiha y la sonrisa perversa al Uzumaki. - Permaneceréis fuera de Konoha hasta que Itachi y Kakashi vuelvan. Si no has intentado nada raro en ese tiempo, quizá te de una oportunidad para ganarte mi confianza.

* * *

El lugar donde se iban a quedar era poco menos que una casa tradicional vieja y destartalada, y decir que estaba en las afueras era una desestimación. Descartando los almacenes para el arado y demás enseres de agricultura, la vivienda más cercana estaba a un par de kilómetros como poco. Quizá Tsunade había elegido aquella localización en aras a los posibles combates que entre ellos se dieran, puesto que no conocían otro lenguaje más que el de los puños.

Habían hecho el camino en fortuito silencio. Todavía sin articular una palabra y de mutuo acuerdo, tras tirar sus pertenencias se dirigieron juntos al descampado en la parte de atrás de la vivienda.

Se posicionaron frente a frente, a pocos metros de distancia. Sus miradas fijas en el otro canalizaban la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Todo lo que no sabían cómo decir ni tampoco identificar. Naruto se obligó a dar una profunda bocanada en un intento vano de calmar sus latidos frenéticos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Ya lo has olvidado? Tsunade te mandó ser mi perrito guardián. - Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con maldad.

El rubio apretó los puños, queriendo contenerse.

-No está bien dejar a un crío sin vigilancia. 

-Entonces no entiendo por qué te dejan solo. - El rubio temblaba en un vano intento de contener sus emociones. Sasuke lo observó de arriba a abajo. - Mírate, eres una bomba a punto de explotar.

Al Uchiha no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando intuyó el destello amarillo en su dirección. Tal vez si tuviera activado su _sharingan_ habría visto venir a Naruto antes de que cargara contra él. Sintió una aguda punzada en su mejilla antes de poder esquivarlo. Lo empujó aprovechando el impulso, pero Naruto pudo recomponerse a tiempo para acometer con un nuevo puñetazo que Sasuke esquivó a la vez que arremetía contra él de una patada. A continuación se sucedieron una serie de ataques y sorteos cuerpo a cuerpo que se extendió por varios minutos, hasta que ambos marcaron distancia de un salto para recuperar el aliento.

Gracias a la pasión que conectaba irremediablemente sus miradas, Naruto puto ver el momento exacto en el que los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos, subiendo la apuesta. Dos clones ya flanqueaban los lados del rubio.

Se abalanzaron contra el otro con todo su arsenal de ataques, y solo la fatiga les pudo detener, ninguno habiéndose impuesto vencedor. Se hallaban tirados boca arriba en el suelo, el aliento agitado, cada uno tendido en una dirección con la cabeza a la misma altura, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Itachi no es quien creía. - Finalmente habló Sasuke. Naruto no respondió, esperando pacientemente a que ordenara sus pensamientos. - He invertido toda mi vida en perseguir una mentira.

Naruto se incorporó hasta sentarse al lado del otro, que miraba al cielo en un gesto desolado, como si las nubes pudieran darle la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

-Por tanto tiempo he pensado que estaba solo, que no había forma de redimir sus crímenes. Pero ahora puedo entenderlo. Y comparto su ambición.

-No estabas solo.

Se giró a mirar al rubio, que se apoyaba hacia atrás sobre sus manos. Lo estudió pausadamente. La cinta con la insignia de la hoja apenas podía contener el desorden de sus mechones dorados. Bajo los ojos celestes clavados en los suyos, las marcas de sus mejillas le conferían un aire felino y travieso. Sus labios, usualmente sonrientes, estaban apretados en una fina línea, lo cual le aportaba una severidad a la que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a ver en el atractivo rostro de su rival.

Era consciente de que esos no eran todos los motivos por los que había decidido volver, aunque tampoco le apetecía revelar que el propio Naruto había sido un gran peso a la hora de desequilibrar la balanza.

En lugar de ello, se levantó, tendiéndole una mano al rubio para ayudarle a incorporarse. El sol brillaba a su espalda, oscureciendo su figura y proyectando su sombra sobre el _jinchuuriki_. Naruto le miró, sus ojos claros entrecerrándose, deslumbrados.

Ambos eran conscientes de que el gesto de Sasuke no era aleatorio, y que de hecho cargaba una inmensa gravedad y significado. Consolidaba su nueva relación y dejaba atrás todos aquellos años de persecución y combates. Marcaba un punto y final en ese paréntesis de enemistad, el cual ambos estaban dispuestos a abandonar en pos de recuperar el vínculo que tenían antes de que todo se torciera. Antes de que Sasuke se fuera con Orochimaru, obcecado con su venganza. Resultaba evidente en su mirada clara, conciliadora y despreocupada que no quedaban rastros de aquella obsesión, que estaba dispuesto a empezar de nuevo. La pequeña sonrisa casi tímida que se dibujó en sus labios lo confirmaba más que cualquier palabra. Aunque a partir de su pelea Naruto ya había podido comprender todo esto, pues era la forma de comunicación más efectiva entre ambos.

No lo dudó ni medio segundo antes de estrechar la mano con fuerza. Se dejó levantar por el otro, y quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, Naruto enseñando todos los dientes en una gran sonrisa sentida y Sasuke sin poder evitar corresponderle el gesto en una sonrisa ladina. El Uzumaki rompió el momento pasándole un brazo por los hombros para acercarle, y Sasuke sintió como se le secaba la boca antes de sentir el puño del otro retorcerse contra su coronilla.

-Reconócelo, te acabo de dar una paliza.

Sasuke, regocijándose en los cinco centímetros de altura que a sus diecinueve años le separaban más claramente del muchacho bronceado, trató de zafarse sin mucha fuerza, puesto que realmente le gustaba sentir los brazos de Naruto envolviéndole. En su lugar, le dio un codazo, que podría tener la misma efectividad. Esto le ganó un siseo de dolor del otro, que inmediatamente apartó el puño de su cabeza para llevarlo rápidamente al costado, exigiéndole a Sasuke una explicación con la mirada.

-¡¿A qué vino eso, _teme_?!

-Eres tú quien está más jodido, _dobe_.

-Estás cojeando.

-Te sangra el labio.

-Qué bien que no puedas verte la cara, tienes tantos moratones que pareces una oruga. Una oruga vieja y aplastada cien veces por el pie de un gigante.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Imbécil!

En algún punto de su discusión, Sasuke le había rodeado la cintura a Naruto con su brazo, y, apoyados el uno en el otro, se dirigieron juntos al interior de la casa, sumidos ambos en un profundo regocijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exámenes terminados. Dime lo que lo disfrutas en un comentario. <3
> 
> Cualquiera que intercambia dos frases con Naruto le jura amor eterno, ¿por qué Sasuke es el único tan oblivious como para alejarse de él?
> 
> ¿Hay alguien en AO3 que lea fanfics de Naruto en español? 


	3. Reverberación

De los días que compartieron en la casa tan vieja como Tsunade, aprendieron varias lecciones.

La más notable, dejar la rivalidad a un lado era imposible. Cualquier pequeña tarea era una buena excusa para un desafío, desde llegar primero al improvisado campo de entrenamiento y ejercitarse con más ahínco, hasta los turnos del baño. Naruto pensó que parecían Lee, aunque ninguno fantaseara con alardes de juventud. La satisfacción que les embargaba con cada pequeña victoria sumada a la cara de fastidio del perdedor hacían valer la pena toda la intensidad y el esfuerzo doble en tareas cotidianas. Huelga decir que en esta situación ninguno bajaba la guardia ni un solo segundo, haciendo de su convivencia algo tenso aunque excitante.

A pesar de todo, era evidente que disfrutaban en la compañía del otro, pues aunque se pasaran el día discutiendo, nunca perdían el buen humor de saberse reconstruyendo su vínculo, que nunca había sido aseverado a pesar de todos los daños e incidencias.

Entrenaban todo el día, midiendo los límites del otro y amoldando sus técnicas para, por primera vez en años, pelear del mismo bando. Por las noches, tendían dos futones en el suelo lado a lado, y trataban de resumir las experiencias que habían vivido individualmente en los últimos años.

Así, Naruto se enteró de cómo había sido en realidad el asunto de Itachi, aunque no pudo empatizar con él al punto en el que Sasuke, probablemente porque nada le unía a él y desde su punto de vista como tercero, la masacre, aunque justificada, no era algo que se pudiera perdonar tan a la ligera.

Aunque sí comprendía que era la única familia del pelinegro, que todo lo había hecho a raíz del amor por su hogar y, sobre todo, por su hermano menor. No cabía duda de que le habían puesto entre la espada y la pared, pero a Naruto le costaba creer que Itachi, como el genio que todos clamaban que era, no hubiera encontrado una alternativa que dejara a ambas partes satisfechas. A pesar de todo, no era él quién debía juzgarlo, sino el chico tumbado a su lado que miraba al techo fijamente y que ya había tomado la decisión de continuar con su versión del retorcido legado de amor de su hermano. Se consolaba profundamente en la certeza de que ya no era el odio el que movía las acciones de su mejor amigo, y él se encargaría de que nunca más volviera a transitar ese camino oscuro del que tanto le había costado salir. Pues aunque Naruto jamás se había rendido en su intento de traerle de vuelta y hacerle entrar en razón, sí se había dado cuenta de que al final el único que podía hacerle salir de esa espiral de rencor era el propio Sasuke.

Reconectar no sería una tarea fácil, pero sí una tarea a la que se dedicaban con ganas. Naruto, de por sí una persona afectiva, poco a poco tanteaba los límites del contacto con la piel clara de Sasuke. En un principio este se quedó helado, nervioso y sin saber cómo responder, no estando acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto ni a ningún otro, pero con el paso de los días se fue acostumbrado a la cercanía intrínseca del joven cálido como el sol, ya que a fin de cuentas se trataba de Naruto.

La primera vez que ocurrió un acercamiento inesperado, fue una tarde en la que ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo ajado de la casa, cada uno haciendo sus cosas. Naruto trabajaba en un nuevo sello, y Sasuke leía un pergamino de _jutsus_. Tan concentrado estaba con sus ojos rojos memorizando los movimientos a toda velocidad que ni se molestó en preocuparse por la presencia a su lado, que se acercaba peligrosamente por detrás. Naruto apoyó el mentón en su hombro para echar un vistazo al desgastado pergamino, pero antes de poder ver nada a Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío toda la espalda y acompañó el respingo con un agudo alarido, antes de girarse y placar a Naruto contra el suelo con todo su peso, llevando un brazo a su cuello. A este le duró un rato la sorpresa, y cuando se recuperó alzó las palmas en un inequívoco gesto de conciliación.

-¡Solo quería ver _dattebayo_!

Sasuke soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio, apartando el brazo de su cuello para apoyarlo en el suelo a un lado de la melena rubia. El sosiego le duró poco al ser consciente de la posición en la que se encontraban y que él mismo había provocado. Naruto alzó una mano lentamente, como para no asustarle, y envolvió los dedos en el cabello azabache que le caía en cascadas a ambos lados de la cara.

-Te ha crecido bastante el pelo desde la última vez que nos vimos. -Comentó sin necesidad, pues era una afirmación obvia. Sasuke notó cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina, igual que cuando sentía un peligro inminente. Quizá por asociarlo a esa sensación fue que se separó del moreno, arrepintiéndose al sentir un pinchazo en el instante en el que dejó de percibir su olor y calor corporal.

Desde aquella ocasión Naruto se cercioraba de que el otro era consciente de sus acercamientos antes de hacer el gesto en sí, para que tuviera tiempo para apartarse si no se sentía cómodo. Poco a poco Sasuke dejaba caer sus barreras ante el único con el que tenía la confianza de permitirse ser vulnerable.

* * *

-Frentona, ¿por qué no vino Naru? - Le preguntó Ino curiosa tras beberse un buen trago de su cerveza.

Flanqueada por sus amigos de la infancia, se recostó sobre el brazo de Chouji, que se movió para poder estar ambos cómodos y seguir comiendo, y levantó las piernas para descansarlas sobre el regazo de Shikamaru, que chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, pero la dejó hacer, siempre y cuando no interviniera en la partida de _shougi_ que jugaba con el Hyuuga.

La mentada estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, casi sobre el regazo de Rock Lee, abrazándole por los hombros, gesto que el chico devolvía con gusto agarrándola suavemente de la cintura con unas lentas caricias, uno de entre los muchos arrumacos que se hacían. Un ya acostumbrado Neji les miraba con humor por encima de su copa, mientras hacía un movimiento en la partida, y al otro lado Tenten charlaba animadamente con su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo, el propio Lee.

-Lo mismo que Hinata y los demás, Tsunade me dijo que le mandó en una misión. El muy idiota ni siquiera vino a despedirse. -Farfulló, molesta.

Ella era la única de entre todos sus amigos que no estaba bebiendo, pues la _hokage_ la había citado para más tarde.

La rubia asintió, conforme con la respuesta. A continuación abrió la boca para comentar, pero Chouji se le adelantó, alzando la voz mientras masticaba para abarcar en la conversación a todos sus amigos, salpicando trocitos de comida en el proceso.

-Oye, hablando de Hinata, ¿qué sabemos de los avances de Kiba?

La pobre Tenten fue quien se llevó la peor parte de la lluvia de restos y babas, así que le robó el último pedazo del plato en venganza, llevándoselo a la boca frente a los ojos llorosos del glotón.

Ante la mención de su prima en la misma frase que Kiba Inuzuka, las alarmas de sobreprotección de Neji se dispararon y separó los ojos abruptamente del tablero para clavarlos amenazantes en el que había osado proferir tales palabras.

-AsúmeloNeji, esos dos van a acabar juntos, cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor. -Shikamaru rió, haciendo un movimiento que le costó una pieza a su oponente.

Ino se giró a mirarle, con un gesto contrariado.

-¿Tú crees que a Hinata ya se le pasó su crush supremo con Naruto?

-Eso está más muerto que lo vuestro por Sasuke. - Replicó Neji, frunciendo el ceño. Siendo una persona bastante cercana a ambos, sabía de primera mano que la relación entre ellos era de profunda admiración y amistad platónica.

-Uy entonces eso está muerto no, muertísimo. - Rió Lee, rozando su nariz con la de su novia para luego darle varios besos alrededor de los labios. Sakura rió a su vez, encantada con la atención.

A pesar de que su obsesión malsana con el Uchiha había desaparecido el día que empezó a cosechar un poco de amor propio, no hacía mucho que había decidido darse una oportunidad con Lee, cuyo interés y cuidados le alegraban tanto como le abrumaban, no acostumbrada a ese tipo de reciprocidad por su interés romántico.

Tal intercambio hizo que Tenten le diera una patada a Lee con una risita e Ino rodara los ojos con mucho menos humor para posarlos en Shikamaru, que ya la estaba mirando fijamente. Ino le dedicó un gesto de fastidio, y a continuación se giró para rodearse el hombro con el brazo de Chouji, el cual se quejó, pues necesitaba las dos manos para comer la nueva tanda de comida que acababan de dejar en la mesa, pero aún así la dejó hacer.

-Y tú bien que lo sabes, ¿eh, Neji? - Desde la otra punta, Tenten había apoyado un codo en la mesa y la cara en la mano, levantando las cejas, sugestiva. Neji la ignoró completamente, haciendo su siguiente jugada sin pararse mucho a meditarlo, entre las risas escandalosas de sus amigos.

-No suelta prenda, ¿eh? Va a haber que preguntarle a Naruto si queremos enterarnos de algo. - Le comentó Ino a Chouji, sobre la sospecha grupal de que había algo entre esos dos.

-¿Tú crees que Hinata sepa algo también? - Cuchicheó el otro.

-Si Sakura no tiene información, no creo que Hinata sepa nada. Igualmente tenemos que preguntarle cuando vuelva.

-Yo creo que Sakura nos oculta información.

Mientras se producía este intercambio semi secreto, la pelirrosa retomó la conversación anterior, ignorándoles completamente:

-Aún así, no sé si a Hinata le guste Kiba de la misma manera. Va a tener que ponerse las pilas si quiere que salga algo de ahí, Hinata ya no se anda con tonterías. 

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-Deberías darles un par de consejos, Lee. - Tenten le guiñó un ojo y le enseñó la lengua, burlona. Su mejor amigo no se lo tomó a mal, en lugar de ello se le encendieron los ojos en entusiasmo.

-Mejor deberías escribir un libro, así lo lee más gente. -Ironizó Chouji.

-¡Qué buena idea, Chouji! ¡Así podría pasar toda mi sabiduría de largos años de lenta pero constante seducción a las futuras generaciones de jóvenes enamorados! Me voy a poner nada más llegar a casa y si no llego a diez páginas, ¡correré cinco vueltas a Konoha en mi entrenamiento matutino!

-Shikamaru puede echarte una mano con la edición. - El comentario le ganó a Sakura una mirada amenazante del aludido, al que la sola idea le provocó un montón de pereza.

-¡O mejor, Naruto! ¿no le ayudaba a Jiraiya-sensei con sus novelas? - Devolvió Ino, dejándose llevar por la emoción grupal.

-Shh, que se supone que es un secreto. - Le chistó Neji.

-Un secreto a voces. - Rodó los ojos Shikamaru, haciendo el movimiento que le llevó a la victoria. - Gané. - Le sonrió ladino a su adversario, que le quitó peso con un gesto de la mano. No esperaba otro resultado, si jugaba contra el Nara no era con pretensión de ganarle, sino para aprender de él.

Lee seguía cotorreando sobre sus ideas para el nuevo proyecto, siendo alentado por los comentarios perversos de su novia y de su mejor amiga.

-Un brindis por Kiba. Con el libro de Lee no le va a llevar ni un mes. -Propuso Chouji.

-¡Ni una semana! - Secundó Sakura, levantando su refresco.

-¡Un brindis por Kinata! -Bramó Ino, mencionando el nombre de pareja que les habían puesto a sus amigos sin que estos fueran conscientes.

-¡Por Kinata! - Rieron todos.

A varios kilómetros de allí, Kiba y Hinata estornudaron a la vez, ante lo cual Kurenai les recomendó que la próxima vez que les tocara ir a Kiri se llevaran más ropa de abrigo.

Poco después, Sakura se excusó con sus amigos para acudir a la cita con la _hokage_. Se despidieron de ella entre gritos y abrazos, la mayoría bastante ebrios. Divertida y con la sensación de calidez en sus labios por los besos de Lee, hizo rápidamente el camino a la oficina de su maestra. Ya que estaba allí, le preguntaría cuándo volvería Naruto de parte de sus compañeros, puesto que pronto volvería el equipo ocho de su misión y así podrían reunirse todos para celebrar como era debido.

Llamó a la puerta absorta con estos pensamientos superficiales. La _hokage_ le indicó que entrara, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando sus ojos fueron a parar a la llamativa mata de pelo dorado de su mejor amigo. Sonrisa que se desvaneció al reconocer al joven parado a escasos centímetros de él. Instantáneamente adoptó una posición defensiva, llevando la mano a la bolsa donde se encontraban sus armas solo por si acaso.

Sin embargo, Sasuke Uchiha no hizo ningún gesto amenazador o instancia de batalla. De forma inconsciente apoyó su peso del lado en el que estaba Naruto y le miró fijamente con una cara de póker perfectamente pulida, inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Naruto, sintiendo la tensión, se acercó a la pelirrosa con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sakura- _chan_ , ¡te extrañé! -Dicho lo cual la estrechó con fuerza por la cintura y la alzó en el aire en un abrazo de oso.

-No te creo nada, ni siquiera viniste a despedirte. - No pudo evitar devolverle el gesto y sentirse un poco más relajada entre los portentosos brazos bronceados del rubio. Él tenía ese efecto en la gente.

Cuando se separaron, el muchacho se llevó una mano a la nuca, en un gesto adorable e inocente.

-Ah, es que fue todo un poco repentino.

Tras ponerle al día de la situación, la _hokage_ tomó la palabra. Sakura, todavía sumida en una profunda estupefacción, pudo notar por primera vez que en realidad había más gente en la habitación, entre ellos su _sensei_ y una figura a la que no podía ver claramente desde atrás, pues llevaba una amplia capucha que ocultaba sus facciones al resto del mundo. Un _jutsu_ de transformación sería menos llamativo, pensó.

-Sakura, formarás parte de esta brigada en calidad de médico. Como le decía al equipo Kakashi, esta es una misión de rango S, de búsqueda y recolección de una persona que dábamos por muerta, pero que actualmente sabemos con certeza que está vivo y muy posiblemente siendo retenido en contra de su voluntad por un sujeto extremadamente peligroso.

Se mordió la lengua, sabiendo la predilección de su maestra por crear momentos de ominoso suspense. 

Sakura pudo captar el perfil de la persona encapuchada cuando se giró en su dirección, dejándola petrificada.

Itachi Uchiha.

-La persona que debéis encontrar y traer de vuelta sano y salvo es Obito Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot thickens. Los reviews me dan estamina. ¡Gracias por leer! (L)
> 
> ¿Por qué en el fandom triunfa tanto el KakashixIruka, si en el anime apenas interactúan un par de veces?
> 
> Gracias Soso por ayudarme con los títulos que se me dan fatal tqm.


	4. Batida

No conocer la ubicación exacta de la Montaña Cementerio les llevó más días de viaje de lo que habían planeado, por lo que habían decidido acampar para reponer fuerzas y pulir la estrategia ahora que sabían con certeza que se encontraban próximos a su destino.

Sakura todavía no se podía creer del todo que estuviera en una misión del mismo bando que ambos Uchiha, pero lo que más le desconcertaba de todo era la cercanía entre los dos miembros de su equipo, como si todos los años de enemistad hubieran desaparecido de un plumazo y no hubieran pasado un día separados. Y no solo eso, sino que entre ambos fluía un ambiente implícito de complicidad y camaradería en acciones corrientes como tender los sacos para pasar la noche, que le hacía sospechar a Sakura si habrían ideado un jutsu de telepatía y se estaban comunicando mentalmente. Aunque pensándolo bien, dado que la compenetración entre ambos siempre había sido perfecta, quizá no necesitaran de un truco como ese. Encontraba algo de consuelo en la familiaridad de verlos discutir por cualquier mínimo detalle.

Naruto podía notar los nervios del Uchiha tendido a su lado, su impaciencia saliendo a flote en pequeños gestos como la tensión evidente en sus hombros y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, que para cualquier otro probablemente habrían pasado desapercibidos, pero no para el rubio, que se conocía todo su arsenal de microexpresiones tras haberle estudiado minuciosamente durante tanto tiempo. Conocía su expresión corporal mejor que la suya propia.

Decidieron acostarse inmediatamente después de haber ultimado los detalles del plan. Tras esperar unos minutos, Naruto se giró hacia su derecha, y se encontró con Sasuke ya mirándole fijamente. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero el otro se le adelantó.

-¿Qué te pasa? Llevas todo el día inquieto. - A fin de cuentas, Sasuke podía leerle igual de bien.

Al rubio se le escapó una sonrisa y se acomodó mejor para quedar de costado frente al otro, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano. Sasuke trató de acomodarse detrás de la oreja un mechón oscuro que le caía sobre la cara, sin demasiado éxito. Repitió la acción un par de veces hasta que se dio por vencido, y el rubio rió y extendió su propia mano dorada para ajustarle exitosamente el mechón detrás de la oreja. Con el gesto, pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba de la piel nívea, y se le antojó prolongar el contacto. Sasuke cerró los ojos un instante, deleitándose en la tibieza que aquella mano le brindaba.

-Es tu culpa, _teme_ , es raro verte tan agitado.

Pareció que que iba a responder, pues una chispa se encendió en sus ojos y su cuerpo se inclinó amenazante hacia él. Se mordió los labios y le miró altanero desde arriba, con sus profundos iris azabaches entrecerrados.

-Estoy así porque no paras de mirarme.

Naruto entreabrió los labios, sorprendido por haber sido descubierto _in fraganti_. Se humedeció los labios en un gesto inconsciente cuando sintió la boca seca, lo cual atrajo la mirada del pelinegro como un resorte. Sasuke tragó audiblemente. Impusieron distancia a la vez, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos a mil por hora. Sin embargo, la mano de Sasuke ascendió hasta envolver la de Naruto, que continuaba rozando su cuello, para trasladar el contacto sobre los centímetros de pasto fresco que separaban sus sacos de dormir.

-¿Entonces admites que te pongo nervioso? - Sus pulgares trazaban ausentemente lentos dibujos en el dorso del otro. Se quedaron mirando sus manos unidas, notando el contraste entre la tibia piel blanca como el mármol y la bronceada tostada por el sol.

\- Lo que me preocupa es que con tus despistes te cargues la misión, _dobe_.

- _Teme_. No quiero escucharte más. Vamos a dormir. - Con esto, Naruto cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente.

-Hn. - Sasuke estudió sus hermosas facciones un instante antes de darse el lujo de soñar.

Todo sobre él era atractivo, la mandíbula recta y firme, su cabello dorado y sedoso al tacto, las marcas en sus mejillas que siempre tenía ganas de contornear con una caricia. Evitó rezagarse en los labios carnosos que tan fácilmente le aceleraban el pulso con tan solo una sonrisa en su dirección. Sus hombros eran una promesa de la fuerza de sus brazos, que ostentaban potencia y poder para defender y proteger, aunque también para atacar y herir. Ante tantos estímulos, se le antojó un regalo la mano entrelazada a la suya. No estaba seguro de merecer tanta atención por su parte, pero el interés que siempre habría mostrado por su persona le hacía conservar la esperanza de que quizá, esta vez, sí habría una oportunidad para ellos.

* * *

Sakura, habiendo dormido poco y mal, se levantó para el último turno de vigilancia, poco antes de las primeras luces. Se estiró en un intento fútil de exiliar la pereza y cansancio de su cuerpo, pero se detuvo a medio camino al contemplar la estampa frente a ella. Naruto y Sasuke, con sus cuerpos casi pegados en una presumible búsqueda de calor, agarrados de la mano por los meñiques, como si no fueran capaces de dejar ir el contacto a pesar de lo incómodo de sus posiciones. Rodó sus ojos en sus cuencas, molesta. No conocían las intenciones del Uchiha y Naruto ya estaba acercándose a él como si todos los años de rechazos y desplantes no hubieran existido.

Ya hacía tiempo que la propia Haruno se había dado cuenta de lo infructuoso y tóxico de su amor unilateral por el Uchiha, que si lo pensaba en retrospectiva era más bien un crush obsesivo basado intrínsecamente en la apariencia del chico, pues no solo nunca la había alentado a perseguir su amor sino que la ignoraba y la apartaba con diversos desplantes que por algún motivo, probablemente la inocencia y la necesidad de atención de la adolescencia, ella toleraba.

Pero esa Sakura estaba muerta, y esta Sakura no iba a aguantar las vejaciones del chico, ni permitir que su mejor amigo, la persona más importante en su vida, sufriera el mismo trato. No comprendía cómo Naruto podía seguir enganchado a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo, ella misma ya se había dado cuenta que el Uchiha jamás correspondería sus propios sentimientos, ¿acaso su amigo era tan ingenuo como para pensar que su suerte sería mejor? Además, Naruto se estaba dando la oportunidad con alguien nuevo, y ella no iba a permitir que arruinara un vínculo potencialmente romántico con alguien que sí le apreciaba.

Molesta, pateó al rubio, que se puso alerta al instante, brincando fuera de su lecho con un _kunai_ en mano en menos de medio segundo. Habiendo estado casi pegado a él, inevitablemente el brusco movimiento despertó también al Uchiha.

Al ver que se trataba de su amiga, el rubio chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, reprochándole la forma de despertarle. Sakura ignoró sus quejas, y no le dirigió la palabra hasta más tarde, cuando ya se encontraban en camino saltando entre los árboles, ligeramente alejados de los demás para tener un poco de privacidad.

-Lo he visto todo. ¿Es que no tienes el más mínimo respeto por Neji?

Naruto casi se tropieza al escuchar la acusación, ojiplático.

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura? -La aludida hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su fugitivo compañero de grupo, enfática. Bajó la voz. - ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?

La indignación de la pelirrosa se multiplicó por diez, y se habría parado a darle una paliza de no ser porque estaban en medio de una misión.

-¡Pasa que estás con Neji! ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos, un mes? ¡Eres increíble!

\- No tenemos nada serio. Además, es diferente, eso no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke. - Frunció el ceño, disgustado con el tono y las insinuaciones de su mejor amiga.

La mirada de la muchacha reflejaba su profundo enfado, e iba a replicarle, no dispuesta a dejar ahí la conversación, cuando notó como los hombres frente a ella se detenían. Al ver a Itachi su inconformidad no hizo sino aumentar, frustrada porque todos actuaran con total naturalidad ante esa situación.

En su estado de ajetreo, fue incapaz de esquivar a tiempo la figura que apareció tras ella antes de que le propinara un corte en el tobillo. De un salto cayeron todos al suelo, cubriéndose las espaldas, Sakura agachada curándose la dolorosa herida con presteza.

-¿Puedes apoyarlo? - Preguntó Kakashi sin mirarla. Miraba en todas las direcciones sin activar todavía el _sharingan_ , no así ambos Uchiha.

-Sí.

Con un par de movimientos, Kakashi invocó a sus perros. Les dio el mensaje de ir a por refuerzos urgentemente, dándoles su ubicación concreta. Salieron corriendo en varias direcciones, y el enemigo ni siquiera se molestó en perseguirlos.

La pelirrosa se puso en pie al tiempo que eran rodeados por una horda de clones de tez blanca como la nieve, con la mitad de su cuerpo desfigurada. Llevaba la túnica de _Akatsuki_.

-Zetsu. No son clones, son copias físicas de sí mismo.

-Así que era cierta la traición de nuestro Uchiha. Sabía que no podía fiarme de _shinobis_ de la hoja, sois todos unos blandos perritos falderos de vuestra Konoha.

Naruto ya tenía creados dos clones cuando las hordas de Zetsu cargaron contra ellos. Sasuke peleaba siempre a su lado, echándole un ojo de vez en cuando por si necesitaba ayuda. Aunque ninguno se dejaría caer tan bajo como para eso, en su lugar transformando la lucha en una nueva competición.

-Diecisiete.- Anunció Sasuke por encima del jaleo de la pelea.

-Veintidós. -Sonrió Naruto, pasando a su lado con una sonrisa burlona.

Los Zetsu no eran difíciles de derrotar, pero sí parecían infinitos. Tras cargarse a uno, detrás aparecían otros tres. Exceptuando al Uzumaki, sus reservas de chakra no eran infinitas, y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella. No podían consumir por completo su energía en la entrada, todavía tenían que infiltrarse y existía la posibilidad de tener que luchar contra un enemigo poderoso.

-Mierda, vienen más. - Bramó Sakura, crujiendo los nudillos.

Kakashi despertó su _sharingan_ y le acometió una aguda punzada de dolor que le hizo doblarse en dos.

- _Sensei_ , no paran de aparecer. - Gritó Sakura mientras incrustaba a un clon en el suelo, creando un cráter nacido a partir de su propia fuerza bruta. Con una patada mandó a otro a volar, chocándose con varios árboles y arrancándolos de raíz hasta que la potencia del golpe se detuvo, noqueándolo por completo.

Una mirada entre los dos chicos fue suficiente.

-¡Agrupaos! -Comandó Naruto, y al instante los cinco se encontraban de nuevo cubriéndose las espaldas.

Sasuke cogió aliento profundamente, extendiendo la bola de fuego característica de su clan en un anillo a su alrededor. Con ayuda de dos clones, Naruto hizo girar una acumulación de chakra, y la lanzó en dirección a la llamarada de Sasuke, multiplicando su tamaño en un torbellino ígneo gracias a su elemento viento, derritiendo a varios Zetsus de un plumazo.

Apenas pudieron contener la emoción que les embargó por haber hecho un ataque conjunto, dándose unos segundos para sonreirse ampliamente, embriagados de la alegría.

-¡Lo hicimos, Sasuke!

Naruto corrió hasta lanzarse sobre el Uchiha, llevándolos a los dos al suelo del impulso. Lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras rodaron un par de veces, gesto que el pelinegro correspondió agarrándole por la cintura, dejándose llevar por el júbilo de haber ganado una batalla a raíz de colaborar con el chico que nublaba sus sentidos y le llevaba a un estado de éxtasis compartido donde no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Los otros tres presenciaron el intercambio, cada uno sacando sus propias conclusiones. Itachi confirmó sus sospechas. Apenas había tenido tiempo de verlos interactuar, pero solo con ver la expresión de su hermano cuando le habló del rubio quedaba bastante claro que sus sentimientos eran bastante más complejos e iban más allá que la amistad o la rivalidad. Verlos así lo ratificaba.

-¡ _Sensei_! - Exclamó Sakura preocupada cuando lo escuchó gemir, viéndolo doblado en dos con la mano sobre su ojo izquierdo. Corrió hacia él para asistirle, y se alarmó al ver gotas de sangre resbalar por su palma.

-Estamos cerca. Hay que seguir, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí.

-Seguid adelante. - Itachi se posicionó frente a ellos y los nuevos Zetsu que se materializaban a partir de diversas superficies. Los despachó con una mirada impasible sobre su hombro.

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi dudaron de la fiabilidad de aquellas palabras. A fin de cuentas, no hacía ni una semana todavía pensaban que él estaba del lado del enemigo, si los dejaban a los dos solos para introducirse en la guarida, podrían emboscarlos fácilmente y estarían atrapados. Kakashi se obligó a ser práctico y confiar en su _hokage_. Su intuición le decía que podía confiar en el que, además de ex miembro de A _katsuki_ , había sido su colega en las filas de _ANBU_ , así que comandó a su equipo que le siguiera al interior de la montaña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que el capítulo era más largo porque cambié el tamaño de la letra... sorry pals. :(
> 
> Anyway la trama avanza yepeee. El próximo capítulo me dio bastantes problemas, por lo que me retrasó con la historia y me gusta ir avanzada para añadir o quitar detallitos. Así que, aunque ya está listo, quizá me tarde un poco más en publicarlo, depende de lo que consiga avanzar esta semana. uwu A nadie le importan las excusas de una autora.
> 
> En lugar de eso, ¿qué os va pareciendo como avanza esto? ¡Hacédmelo saber en los comentarios, me dan energía vital!(L)
> 
> Yo me pregunto, y os pregunto, ¿debería meter más fanservice o así vamos bien? 


	5. Evanescencia

El interior de la montaña era una cueva grande, húmeda y oscura. Al hacer luz pudieron vislumbrar una especie de sendero único que se introducía en lo más profundo de la montaña. Sakura iba delante, abriendo camino, Kakashi vigilaba la retaguardia y Naruto vigilaba a Sasuke, fiel a las órdenes de Tsunade.

Se introdujeron en la cueva haciendo gala de su asombroso sigilo y agilidad hasta que el camino se ensanchó en una sala pobremente iluminada. La estancia estaba adornada con un mobiliario rudimentario. A uno de los lados había un tronco forjado en forma de trono, antepuesto a su vez a una estatua de la que salían numerosos tubos. El sillón estaba vacío, y el árbol se descomponía por momentos.

-No hace mucho que se fueron. -Dedujo Kakashi con un solo vistazo.

-¿Hay más salidas? - Inquirió raudo Sasuke.

-Si existía una entrada como la que traspasamos, estoy seguro de que existen muchas más.

-Y seguramente se las conozca todas al dedillo. - Naruto chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado por no haber llegado a tiempo.

-¡Chicos! - Los tres se giraron a la vez al escuchar la voz apremiante de Sakura, rompiendo el corrillo improvisado.

La pelirrosa estaba arrodillada en el suelo, tomándole el pulso a una figura pálida y desaliñada.

-Es él, ¿verdad?

-Obito. - Susurró Kakashi. Si se hubieran parado a mirarlo, habrían visto que era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que su rostro denotaba alguna emoción. - Sakura.

La aludida asintió con gravedad, dando toda la información que podía recabar en unos segundos de examen superficial.

-Está vivo, pero sus constantes vitales están débiles y su nivel de chakra es casi nulo, por eso está inconsciente, probablemente en coma. Es muy extraño, parece como si alguien se hubiera quedado a un instante de extraerle su energía vital.

-Probablemente ese sea el caso. ¿Puedes estabilizarlo?

-¿Quién crees que soy? - Sonrió con autosuficiencia la _medic-nin._ \- Pero debemos darnos prisa, cuanto antes podamos revisarle en el hospital, mejor.

Kakashi lo cargó a su espalda con ayuda de la _kunoichi_ , y los cuatro salieron apurados. Ya tenían a su objetivo, pero en el exterior Itachi seguía peleando.

Sin embargo, cuando emergieron a la luz del sol, en vez de la batalla que habían abandonado, se toparon con los recién llegados refuerzos en forma del equipo nueve. Cuando Maito Gai posó la vista sobre su amigo y rival, apenas pudo contener la sorpresa antes de recomponerse y obligarse a ser práctico.

A sus alumnos, sin embargo, les invadieron una serie de emociones paralelas. A pesar de ser conscientes de que los habían encontrado los perros del _jutsu_ de invocación de Kakashi, el hecho de que un equipo tan poderoso hubiera pedido ayuda ya de por sí era alarmante. El estado en el que se les presentaron confirmó la seriedad del asunto. Con su _byakugan_ , Neji pudo concluir que acababan de salir de una pelea bastante intensa, puesto que si ya su estado externo les daba indicios del salvaje enfrenamiento que había tenido lugar, sus conductos internos lo confirmaban. Se acercó al rubio, siendo este su mayor prioridad y fuente de preocupación en el momento.

-Naruto.

-¿Dónde está Itachi?

Apenas había dado un paso cuando la voz que sonó al tiempo que la suya congeló sus movimientos. Se giró lentamente hacia la figura que no había notado en primera instancia, o que simplemente había registrado automáticamente en su cabeza como Sai. Ahora comprendía el estado deplorable de sus compañeros.

Los recién llegados se quedaron de piedra ante la pregunta. ¿Así que habían peleado contra Sasuke y también contra Itachi?

Lee fue el primero en reaccionar, posicionándose de un salto entre Sakura y el ninja fugitivo. Cientos de emociones conflictivas le rondaron en apenas unos segundos. Celos, rabia, rencor, precaución, pero imperaba la preocupación por la pelirrosa al tan solo poder asumir el cúmulo de sentimientos que debía estar experimentando en ese momento, y que no podía ver por estar clavándole una mirada amenazante al origen de toda aquella maraña emocional.

Al verlo, Naruto se colocó ligeramente entre los dos, observando al especialista en _taijutsu_ con seriedad. Ante tal gesto, Neji le agarró de la muñeca, frunciendo el ceño con reprobación.

La mano de Sakura se posó en el hombro de Lee, rompiendo toda la tensión acumulada en apenas unos segundos. Este se giró, suavizando su expresión, y la determinación en los ojos esmeralda de Sakura casi hizo que se sintiera arrepentido.

-Lee, Sasuke está con nosotros.

-¿Qué...?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. - A su vez, Naruto, cubrió la mano de Neji con la suya, haciendo que cediera la presión de su agarre y terminaran cogidos de la mano. - Pero os aseguro que Sasuke está de nuestro lado. - Lo dijo para todos, pero solo observaba al Hyuuga. Estaban teniendo una compleja conversación a través de esa mirada, en la que el castaño no estaba dispuesto a ceder y el rubio mantenía su honesta fijación de forma conciliadora.

-Ya te ha traicionado otras veces. - Era un golpe bajo, y Neji lo sabía. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de adornar sus palabras cuando no sabía cuál sería el próximo movimiento del Uchiha.

Por su parte, Sasuke contemplaba el intercambio con los puños apretados, la ansiedad que sentía por la desaparición de Itachi apilándose al malestar que le provocó la situación frente a sus ojos. Resultaba evidente en cada uno de sus gestos que su relación iba bastante más allá que cuando había abandonado Konoha, y la proximidad y naturalidad con la que el antaño frío y distante Hyuuga se manejaba alrededor de Naruto clamaba a gritos intimidad. Además, la hostilidad con la que se refería a su persona le produjo una amarga repulsión. Con un suspiro, se obligó a serenarse y calmar sus temblores. No era el momento de hacer especulaciones basadas en una simple mirada.

Finalmente, Kakashi intervino antes de dejar que el malentendido escalara.

-Itachi y Sasuke fueron quienes nos dieron la información para esta misión. La _hokage_ lo sabe y tienen su aprobación. Estaban participando de forma clandestina hasta que hubiéramos encontrado a Obito. Itachi retenía a un enemigo pero no hay rastro de ninguno. Además, se nos escapó el pez gordo por los pelos.

-Comprendo. Rastrearemos los alrededores.

-Yo también voy. - Sasuke sentía un vasto desasosiego cerniéndose sobre toda su persona.

-Sasuke, tenemos una misión que completar. -Le recordó el _copy-nin_. 

El toque de la mano de Naruto sobre la suya urdió un milagro sobre sus nervios. Su sonrisa tranquilizadora los disipó casi por completo. No lo dijo, pero en su mirada pudo adivinar una nota de advertencia que le recordó que todavía estaba pendiente de la aprobación de Tsunade.

-Confía en Itachi. Puede arreglárselas solo.

-Tenemos que irnos YA. - Urgió Sakura.

Tras el breve intercambio, ambos grupos se dispersaron.

* * *

Gracias a esta misión, la _hokage_ le dio su consentimiento al Uchiha, disminuyendo la vigilancia sobre Sasuke aunque sin llegar a retirarla del todo. Itachi no apareció al día siguiente, ni al siguiente tampoco. Se sucedieron los días sin que Sasuke estuviera seguro de si su hermano le había vuelto a traicionar, o si habría muerto.

Naruto hacía todo lo que podía para animarlo, y hasta la fecha estaba teniendo éxito. Como a estas alturas ya era el único encargado del custodio del Uchiha, al volver de la misión, a falta de una residencia y con la excusa de un campo de entrenamiento de rápido acceso, Sasuke se había ido a la casa destartalada de Tsunade y Naruto le había acompañado, trasladando poco a poco sus enseres de supervivencia básica. Así, el orden pulcro de las sobrias pertenencias de Sasuke se mezcló con el caos de Naruto.

Las noticias del regreso de Sasuke se extendieron progresivamente entre sus amigos y el resto de Konoha, y el rumor de que pronto el equipo siete original volvería a estar haciendo misiones en activo se expandió como la pólvora.

Entretanto, Obito Uchiha seguía sumido en un coma del cual era difícil estimar cuándo saldría. A Kakashi le angustiaba la idea de que se despertara y no estar a su lado, por lo que se había pasado los últimos días pegado a su cama en el hospital, apenas moviéndose lo justo para realizar sus funciones vitales. Tras hacer todos los exámenes posibles, Sakura pudo concluir lo siguiente: la mitad de su cuerpo había sido restaurada con unas células ajenas que se habían mezclado con las propias, lo cual en teoría la hacía funcional; sin duda un trabajo sensacional que de alguna forma había logrado salvarle la vida. Además su ojo izquierdo había sido extraído, dejándole una cuenca vacía.

Le dio el alta para que su _sensei_ pudiera llevarlo a su casa y vigilarlo constantemente sin sacrificar su energía. Diariamente pasaba a hacerle revisiones, y con el paso de los días fue recuperando color y vitalidad, aunque continuaba inconsciente.

Al quinto día, cuando Kakashi leía la nueva edición de su novela favorita, percibió cómo la figura en su cama se removía, y se inclinó para agarrarle de la mano, sintiendo una esperanza tan grande que constreñía su garganta. Le acarició las cicatrices en su mejilla pronunciando su nombre en apenas un susurro, y cuando lo vio abrir los ojos le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que casi hace que se quede sin circulación.

Su ojo negro se abrió lentamente, enfocando con dificultad a la persona a su lado.

-Bakakashi. - Dijo lentamente y con la voz rasposa, alzando la mano hasta la comisura de su sonrisa al descubierto. - Pensé que escondías dientes afilados o unos labios horribles.

Tan pronto como Sakura hubo revisado a su ya despierto aunque confuso paciente, lo primero que hizo fue ir a avisar al resto de su equipo. Pensó que los encontraría en casa del rubio, pero no fue así. Al no saber dónde se alojaba el pelinegro, se vio obligada a preguntarle a su maestra, y ahí fue cuando finalmente se enteró de que los dos estaban viviendo en una casa a algunos kilómetros de toda civilización. Lo que vio al llegar la dejó anonadada.

Naruto recostaba la cabeza contra las piernas de Sasuke y estudiaban un pergamino sostenido por el pelinegro a una altura a la que ambos les resultaba cómodo leer. Discutían sobre la eficacia del _jutsu_ plasmado en la hoja, hasta que notaron la presencia de Sakura y la postura relajada de Sasuke se tensó hasta el punto en que hizo que la cabeza de Naruto colapsara contra el suelo.

- _Teme_ , ¡¿a qué vino eso?! - Rugió, mirándole con ferocidad. - ¡Te voy a matar!

Se abalanzó hacia al cuello del Uchiha, quien dejó caer el manuscrito para frenar su ataque.

-¡Para, _dobe_!

-Ejem. -Intercedió la _kunoichi_. - ¿Me podéis explicar ya a qué demonios viene esto?

-¡Pregúntaselo al chichón que me ha hecho este! Ah, Sakura, encontramos un claro precioso no muy lejos de aquí, tengo que llevarte un día. -Naruto cavilaba para sí mismo.

-Me refiero a... - Suspiró, tratando de abarcar con los brazos la situación, sin resultados. - Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué pasó con tu venganza? ¿por qué estás del lado de Itachi como si nada?

-Voy a preparar un té. - Naruto se levantó, apartándose para darles privacidad.

La pelirrosa y Sasuke se miraron fijamente después de verlo salir de la estancia.

-No me simpatizas, Uchiha. No sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero sí sé que Naruto ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa, y ya va siendo hora de que le des un respiro. ¿A qué estás jugando exactamente?- Sakura siseaba con veneno, apretando fuertemente los puños en un pobre intento de no enterrarle a golpes allí mismo.

Sasuke había recuperado su cara de póker, y se sentaba con la espalda recta mirando a su antigua compañera.

-No estoy jugando. - La seriedad con la que respondió dejó un poco descolocada a Sakura, que no sabía hasta qué punto podía fiarse de sus palabras.

-Lo que sea que quieras de él, Naruto ya no es la misma persona que te perseguía a ciegas sin importarle nada más. Ahora tiene otras prioridades, de las cuales tú no formas parte. ¿Sabes que está con Neji? 

La ponzoña estaba surtiendo efecto en su intento de herir a Sasuke. El chico notó su pecho constreñirse y el pesar expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía arder, y su pálida piel lo puso un evidencia, lo cual le llenó de cólera. No quería mostrarse débil ante alguien que estaba hurgando en su herida más honda. A pesar de todo sentía su fuerza desvanecerse por segundos, porque sabía que Sakura tenía razón. También comprendía que lo hacía por proteger al rubio, y por eso no podía enfadarse del todo con ella.

-Sakura. Cállate. ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Más que tú, porque a diferencia de ti llevo todos estos años decidiendo quedarme a su lado.

-¿Tanto te cuesta creer que ya no soy el mismo de antes? - Le devolvió con amargura. La afirmación la dejó muda, puesto que sí había notado disparidad respecto al Sasuke que dejó Konoha consumido por su deseo de venganza. - Sabía que iba a ser así. Por eso no quería tener que tratar contigo. El único que siempre ha podido entenderme es él, la única persona que me tendió su mano y su confianza. Y sé que llego muy tarde, pero si todavía quiere darme una oportunidad, por mínima que sea, esta vez estoy dispuesto a tomarla. A no ser que él me lo pida, no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Así que vete acostumbrándote. 

La resolución y el ardor que claramente se podían leer en sus ojos azabaches le dejó el regusto amargo del remordimiento. Ya no estaba tan segura de que haberlo enfrentado con tanta rudeza hubiera sido el acercamiento adecuado. Porque si algo no era Sasuke, era un mentiroso. Nunca se había molestado en ocultar verdades por piedad, y siempre había dejado sus principios bien claros. No fue capaz de volver a mirarle a los ojos. Tampoco sabía qué más decir.

-Lo sien-.

-Espero que te guste el té verde, Sakura- _chan_. -Leyendo el ambiente al vuelo, Naruto se posicionó en medio y empezó a parlotear de banalidades de la casa y de su agitada convivencia.

Sakura los veía conversar con aire ausente, participando de la conversación lo imprescindible. En cierto punto, Sasuke comentó algo que hizo que ambos se rieran por un buen rato. Reconoció con una mezcla de pesar y asombro lo agradable que le resultaba verlos interaccionar de manera tan tranquila y confortable.

Al terminar el té, Sakura se levantó, necesitando espacio para reflexionar sobre su conversación con el Uchiha. Naruto la acompañó a la puerta, y cuando estaba por irse, se volteó ligeramente para dirigirle unas últimas palabras a su viejo crush.

-Sasuke. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien. - Y lo de verdad confiaba en que quizá, esta vez, sí podrían ser amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Obito ya está con nosotras! ¡Encontronazo entre Neji y Sasuke! ¿Qué ha pasado con Itachi? ¿Podrán realmente Sakura y Sasuke ser amigas? ¡Más en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> Gracias por leer. Los reviews siempre se agraceden. (L)


	6. Discordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: He editado una parte de la reacción de los novios* después de los besitos porque no me convencía la dirección que había tomado la historia. Os animo a releerlo para una mayor comprensión de lo que se viene. 
> 
> Por esta razón os voy a tener que hacer esperar un poquito más para el próximo capitulo, gracias por la paciencia. (L)
> 
> Esta notificación desaparecerá eventualmente.

Naruto estaba agotado. Apenas había podido pegar ojo la noche anterior, y su mañana había consistido en un duro entrenamiento con su ahora compañero de hogar. Se merecía una tarde de descanso.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué no vamos hasta donde estaba el castillo derrumbado? ¿Te acuerdas? Donde te dije que sería un lugar perfecto para hacer un grafiti.

El aludido apenas se inmutó. Por un instante pensó que no le había escuchado y se acercó dando fuertes pisotones dispuesto a repetírselo alto y claro en su oído.

-Está bastante lejos. - Naruto pareció decaer ligeramente ante el rechazo. - Tendríamos que llevar algo de comer.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y le regaló una sonrisa brillante como el sol. A Sasuke cada vez se le hacía más difícil no corresponder el gesto, por lo que simplemente lo ocultaba disimuladamente con su cabello o su mano. Esta vez, sin embargo, le devolvió la sonrisa directamente, y así se ganó una mirada que había notado que el rubio reservaba exclusivamente para él. Valía muchísimo más la pena que discutir, aunque no fuera tan divertido.

Se decantaron por una zona de la muralla colindante que se conservaba casi intacta, delante de la cual había unas escaleras de piedra que actualmente no conducían a ninguna parte pero que podrían usar para sentarse y pintar al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se había sentido molesto por haber tenido que cargar con los botes de pintura durante un trayecto tan largo, y así se lo hizo saber en repetidas ocasiones a su acompañante, que respondía a sus quejas sin perder el buen humor, acusándole de vago, débil y llorón.

Habían pasado bastantes horas que se habían sucedido entre llenarse de esmalte el uno al otro, almorzar y pintar. Se habían decantado por una escena que Naruto recordaba con afecto de cuando aún trataban de matarse cada vez que se cruzaban.

Su combate se había prolongado hasta el anochecer, y de alguna forma habían acabado sin destrozar la vegetación que rodeaba el estrecho cauce que fluía tranquilamente. Era una estampa hermosa, ya que sobre la superficie del río se reflejaban a la perfección los astros que parecían más grandes y más brillantes en la noche oscura. Exhaustos por su pelea, recalaron en la orilla para beber y descansar, ya sin ganas ni chakra para seguir golpeándose. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras antes de que Sasuke desapareciera sin dejar rastro, forzándolos de nuevo a una separación.

-¿Te acuerdas de la pelea al lado del río? - Había preguntado Naruto. Sasuke solo asintió, reconociendo inmediatamente a qué se refería. Aquella noche, tras el avituallamiento, Naruto se había dormido debido el enorme despliegue de chakra que había malgastado en su pelea, y Sasuke se había quedado velando su sueño apoyado contra un tronco, recostando su cabeza sobre sus piernas y acariciando suavemente los mechones dorados hasta que las primeras luces se abrieron paso entre la maleza, formando un caleidoscopio sobre sus figuras. De alguna forma había soportado el bochorno escudado en la certeza de que el otro se hallaba inconsciente, pero cuando Naruto le evocó el recuerdo no pudo evitar atragantarse con su propia saliva.

La suma de sus versiones se había materializado en una pintura de colores vibrantes y mágicos, una noche estrellada enmarcada por hojas frescas y un caudal espumoso. Al pararse a contemplar la escena que habían plasmado juntos, todo lo que sentía por el pelinegro se removió con fuerza en su interior, y al ver la concentración de Sasuke mientras pulía detalles sentado en las escaleras, sus emociones le arrollaron sin piedad, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

Quizá podía apelar que el cansancio nublaba su hilo de pensamientos, o quizá debería dejar de buscar excusas para engañarse. De cualquier forma, se acercó al Uchiha para envolverle en un tierno abrazo por detrás. Sasuke dejó caer el pincel de la impresión cuando notó unos dedos entrar en contacto con la piel de su abdomen, ascendiendo en una suave caricia. Continuó estático cuando Naruto, completamente intoxicado por el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma, hundió la nariz en la pálida tez de su cuello, suspirando profundamente. Trazó un camino de besos castos y húmedos desde el nacimiento su oreja hasta la unión con su hombro. Sasuke, llevado a la par que perplejo, sintiéndose completamente envuelto por su tibieza, exhaló por la nariz, asaltado constantemente por agradables escalofríos.

Súbitamente, Naruto despertó de su trance. Se apartó de Sasuke como si ardiera, murmurando unas disculpas apenas audibles. Cuando el Uchiha se giró para decirle que estaba bien, que podía seguir con eso, que le estaba gustando, se encontró con la espalda del rubio. Fue como si le hubieran tirado por encima un cubo de agua helada. Abatido, se preguntó si Naruto había sentido el mismo pinchazo de dolor acuciante cada una de las veces que él le había dado la espalda. La intrusión de esa idea hizo que le invadiera la congoja y el remordimiento, impedido a hacer algo que no fuera simplemente verle desaparecer en la distancia.

No volvieron a hablar de lo sucedido. Imponían la cotidianidad conscientes del trasfondo de tensión que bullía a fuego lento.

Días más tarde, comiendo ramen con Sakura en Ichiraku, fueron llamados a la oficina de la _hokage_ , y encontrarse con el rostro impasible de Itachi marcó una breve tregua para dar paso a la complicidad, puesto que el tema de Itachi siempre había sido más grave y sensible para Sasuke. Naruto se alegró de forma genuina al verle tan aliviado, pues aunque apenas lo mencionaba, era consciente de que a Sasuke las dudas y la preocupación no le dejaban descansar y ocupaban una parte considerable de su pensamiento. Chocó sus hombros ligeramente y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa nada más obtener su atención. Sasuke no estaba preparado para la corriente eléctrica que escaló por su brazo y le invadió el cuerpo en un escalofrío. Apartó su mirada del rubio dejándose llevar por un pánico que en teoría ya tenía superado. Ante tal desplante, Naruto no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño. Había sobrepasado los límites, por lo que el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera tan esquivo no era culpa de otro más que de sí mismo. La idea de que tal vez el Uchiha no pensara en él de la misma forma le invadió de nuevo, carcomiéndole poco a poco.

-...estamos en el punto de mira de _Akatsuki_. - Las palabras de Itachi los trajeron súbitamente de vuelta a la realidad.

-Esto no es nada bueno. ¿Sabemos si tienen planeado algún ataque?

Itachi solo negó con la cabeza. Parecía que la _hokage_ iba a replicar, pero un portazo desvió la atención de todos. En la entrada de la oficina, un Obito recubierto en vendajes se apoyaba en una muleta por un lado y en el hombro de Kakashi por el otro. Una fuerte brisa acompañó su entrada, meneando su cabello y larga túnica, añadiendo epicidad a su ya imponente postura.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos con recelo, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos.

-¿Quienes os creéis que sois para entrar así en mi despacho? ¿Conocéis el concepto de llamar a la puerta?

La arrogancia del susodicho decayó ligeramente. Por su expresivo rostro pasó un atisbo de timidez. Se habría frotado la nuca de no ser porque tenía ambas manos ocupadas. Con la ayuda de Kakashi se introdujo a saltos en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está tu otra muleta? -Preguntó su doctora con reprobación, acercándose para pasarse su otro brazo por el hombro.

-Ah, eso...

-La tiró mientras subíamos. -Resumió Kakashi.

-¡Traidor! ¡No la tiré, se cayó!

-¡¿Habéis subido andando hasta aquí?! _Sensei_ , podrías haberle cargado, todavía no debería hacer grandes esfuerzos. - Les regañó Sakura.

-Justo lo que yo pensé. - Afirmó su profesor.

-Sabelotodo. - Masculló el paciente entre dientes.

-Si ya lo sabes, deberías empezar a hacerme caso. - Sonrió irónico Kakashi. Obito lo desestimó pellizcando su mejilla.

- _Hokage-sama_. -El recién entrado Uchiha se inclinó tanto como pudo en su condición. - Vine tan rápido como supe de esta reunión. Entiendo que mi credibilidad está en jaque. Sin embargo, soy sincero cuando digo que mi lealtad siempre ha estado con Konoha. - Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, mostrando su respeto y sumisión. Kakashi estaba anonadado al verlo comportarse tan correcto. - Como prueba, le ofrezco esta información. Lo cierto es que _Akatsuki_ lleva bastante tiempo sufriendo disputas internas, y varios de sus miembros se han dispersado. _Akatsuki_ está a un soplo de disolverse.

-Eso nos deja con ninjas renegados de élite campando a sus anchas. Ya era difícil encontrarlos por parejas, que actúen de forma individual solo nos lo complica. - Tsunade sentía su dolor de cabeza empeorar, y no estaba segura de que fuera exclusivamente por su consabida resaca.

-Sabemos lo que buscan. Propongo no darles la oportunidad de atacarnos y eliminarlos primero. - Sentenció Naruto con seriedad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿No eres un _jinchuuriki_? ¿Te vas a presentar en bandeja a la única asociación criminal que sabe cómo reducirte? ¿Quién dejó entrar a este idiota? - La expresión de Obito reflejaba el disgusto de sus palabras.- ¿Quieres que te ponga un lazo de regalo? 

-Me lo cargo. -Naruto se abalanzó sobre él antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Rodaron por el suelo un par de veces antes de que Sakura y Kakashi lograran separarlos. El rubio además se ganó un puñetazo de la pelirrosa por agredir a su paciente todavía en proceso de recuperación.

-Obito tiene razón. - El rubio miró a Sasuke sintiéndose traicionado y dolido. ¿Tanta repulsión le generaba su persona como para no solo no haber sido él quien lo sacara de la pelea, sino que además tenía que ponerse del lado del otro? - Pero tampoco podemos dejarlo al margen. La fuerza de combate de Naruto equivale por lo menos a mil _jounin_.

El aludido le sonrió, cambiando de parecer. Sin embargo, Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a mirar en su dirección. Le sacó la lengua al Uchiha que había osado mofarse de su persona.

Tsunade había observado el intercambio sin apenas intervenir, valorando las diferentes soluciones con las que enfrentar este conflicto. Finalmente se pronunció.

-Qué bien que estáis todos aquí. Creo que ante esta situación la solución es evidente. Ciertamente ya corren rumores por toda Konoha. Como discípulos directos del Cuarto _hokage_ y los legendarios _Sannin_ , vuestra fama os precede. -Tsunade sonrió con socarronería al referirse a sí misma y sus antiguos compañeros de esa forma, una reputación bien merecida. - Si todos estáis de acuerdo, propongo la reunión del equipo siete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste, mis queridísimas lectoras. Los comentarios son bienvenidos. (L)
> 
> *Me gusta referirme a ellos como los novios, pero aún no están juntos ni tienen una relación más que de "amistad".


End file.
